Overleg gebruiker:Jillids
Deze gebruiker is vertrokken naar http://nl.metropoo.wikia.com Archief 1 Regeerakkoord 2009 Beste Zoals u waarschijnlijk al wel weet, bent u sinds vandaag verkozen als Eerste Minister én Minister van Media en Economie. Maar voor u uw ambtstermijn officieel kan starten wordt u vriendelijk gevraagd om het Regeerakkoord 2009 te ondertekenen. Met vriendelijke groeten, uw President, Greenday2 6 mei 2009 14:23 (UTC) :ik kan het niet bewerken zonder rechten, zou ik die mogen ? 6 mei 2009 17:13 (UTC) ::De pagina is ontveiligd nu ;) Greenday2 6 mei 2009 17:23 (UTC) :::Ok 6 mei 2009 17:25 (UTC) You may vote: Huis van de Raad. --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 15:37 (UTC) Opdracht van Uw President Beste Ik heb hierbij een opdracht voor u, zou u als Minister van Economie en Media de lijst van bedrijven die zich willen aansluiten bij de Kvk eender deze dagen door te lopen en goed- of af te keuren, bij voorbaat dank, Greenday2 7 mei 2009 16:27 (UTC) :Maar natuurlijk meneer de president 7 mei 2009 19:06 (UTC) :: 7 mei 2009 19:25 (UTC) :::Nou, je moet ze nog op de KvK zetten hé, en een code geven ;) Greenday2 7 mei 2009 19:27 (UTC) ::::Ik ga er metteen mee bezig 7 mei 2009 19:28 (UTC) :::::Hartelijk bedankt voor het geleverde werk ;) Greenday2 7 mei 2009 19:30 (UTC) Zou het graag bewerken maar ja het is beveiligt,ik wil admin rechten !!!!!!!! 7 mei 2009 19:36 (UTC) ::::::Ik kan je ze niet geven :s Ik ontveilig morgen alle pagina's die niet beveiligd moeten zijn ;) Greenday2 7 mei 2009 19:46 (UTC) Verkiezingen Newport 2009 [[Afbeelding:Verkiezingen Newport.png|400px|left|thumb|''Stem wijs, stem met uw hart!]] '''Beste inwoner van Newport, dit is uw kans!' Grijp die dan ook! De kans om een rechtvaardiger, groener en gelukkiger Newport te maken ligt bij u! Stel u nu kandidaat, of ga ten minste naar de stembus! De verkiezingen worden gehouden op Forum:Verkiezingen Newport tussen 12:00 uur zondag 17 mei en 12:00 uur zondag 24 mei. Zie je dan! --Salutare, Bucureştean 9 mei 2009 15:40 (UTC) Interview door Newport Times Ten eerste gefeliciteerd voor uw kandidatuur! We willen voor onze lezer duidelijk maken wat uw plannen zijn. Daarom zouden we graag willen dat u de volgende vragen zou beantwoorden. Alvast bedankt! # Hoe staat u tegenover de onafhankelijkheid van de Newporters? # Hoe vindt u dat we met Libertas zouden moeten handelen (politiek gezien)? ## Zouden we een internationale Wiki-unie met hen moeten vormen? # Wat denkt u over de cultuur in Newport? (Hoe te verbeteren) # Wat denkt u over de natuur in Newport (Hoe te verbeteren) # Wat denkt u over de politiek in Newport (Hoe te verbeteren) # Wat denkt u over het toerisme in Newport (Hoe te verbeteren) # Wat denkt u over de Newportse economie? (Hoe te verbeteren) # Hoe denkt u over de veiligheid van de Newporter (qua politiebescherming, brandweer, ziekenhuizen, etc) # Newport zit binnen een bepaalde tijd vol (9 van de 13 huizen zijn al bezet). Als er een lijst zou zijn voor nieuwe aanvragen voor een huis in Newport, hoe zou u dan denken over de inactieve inwoners in Newport? # Verder nog iets toe te voegen? :P I'd be graceful if you want to do this for me :) --Salutare, Bucureştean 9 mei 2009 15:58 (UTC) :ok hier mijn antwoorden: #IK ben hier voor, ik vind dat newport onafhankelijk moet worden vanwege zijn geschiedenis waarin newporters atijd al onafhankelijk wouden worden. #Heel open, ik denk namelijk dat een isolatiepolitiek newport weer ten onder zou brengen ##Ja #Ik denk dat dit aan het opkomen is(het is bezig te verbeteren) #De natuur is hier misschien niet heel speciaal maar het is goed genoeg(misschien nog enkele parken er bij) #Klein maar fijn :p (voorlopig niks) #Dit hoeft niet (hoeft ook niet verbeterd te worden) #Ik denk dat hier veel werk in zou zitten, ik denk dat er nieuwe activiteiten moeten worden gehouden #Ik denk dat newporters hier zelf een goed gevoel over hebben en k zelf ook #Deze moeten plaats maken voor actieve gebruikers #stem op mij !!!!! : 11 mei 2009 08:15 (UTC) ::Dank je wel! --Salutare, Bucureştean 11 mei 2009 11:43 (UTC) OP op KW Zou je ff kunnen kijken? 10 mei 2009 13:00 (UTC) Burg. Hoi, ik zie dat je burgemeester bent geworden van Civitas. Zou ik locoburgemeester kunnen worden? Ik wou net teruggetrokken verder gaan werken aan CL, maar blijkbaar kan niemand in Wikistad wachten. Ik heb nog plannen, over Sebella enzo.. 11 mei 2009 15:49 (UTC) :Laat maar, door het warme welkom van Alexandru blijf ik nog wel even weg. De vraag geldt wel nog steeds als ik terug ben :) 11 mei 2009 16:02 (UTC) ::Ik neem deze aanvraag niet aan,dit komt omdat je hebt aan gegeven weg te gaan 11 mei 2009 16:49 (UTC) :::Ja nu even, maar daarna kom ik terug he ;) Ik zei niet dat ik definitief wegga. Tahrim Veltman (overleg - tijdelijk inactief) 11 mei 2009 16:56 (UTC) ::::Sorry dit is niet goed genoeg voor mij, blijven of weg gaan is bij jouw niet helemaal duidelijk en voordat je mij belooft om serieus weer actief te worden wordt jij geen locoburgemeester 11 mei 2009 16:59 (UTC) :::::Effe dimmen hoor, ik ben je leerling niet... blijven of weggaan is nooit duidelijk: soms is de verleiding te groot. Wat niet begrijpbaar is aan dat ik nog wat weekjes wegblijf, snap ik niet. ;) Tahrim Veltman (overleg - tijdelijk inactief) 11 mei 2009 17:05 (UTC) Ik ben je leerling niet :p, moet jij zeggen,zie archief 11 mei 2009 17:08 (UTC) (na BWC) Ja, leuk ;) Maar om te voorkomen dat dit niet weer een felle discussie zoals met Alexandru wordt: ik ben dus even weg, maar kan je op KinderWikis IRC komen, ik wil wat uitleggen (over de systeemteksten). Tahrim Veltman (overleg - tijdelijk inactief) 11 mei 2009 17:10 (UTC) :Als jij je ideeën geeft kan ik toestemming geven en dan mag je bezig 11 mei 2009 17:12 (UTC) ::Ik ben zoieso al bezig met het ontwerpen van Sebella ;) Wat is dit voor afsluiting (bye)? Was nog aan het vertellen hoor :p Enneh, gast, kijk ns op KinderWiki:Aanmelding moderatoren op KW.. :P Tahrim Veltman (overleg - tijdelijk inactief) 11 mei 2009 17:22 (UTC) :Sorry er was vissite 12 mei 2009 07:09 (UTC) Verkiezingen (tweede ronde) Libertas verkiest vanaf vandaag twee nieuwe ministers. Onze goede vriend Aesopos is kandidaat voor Buitenlandse Zaken, terwijl ikzelf ( ) graag Transport en Milieu op mij zou nemen. Kunnen wij op uw stem rekenen? Stem kan hier: Forum:Verkiezingen. Grtz, 14 mei 2009 15:16 (UTC) langskomen Kom je nog eens langs op KW? :p 213.10.27.88 16 mei 2009 15:51 (UTC) :Tahrim, Jillids is hier ook niet hoor ;) Greenday2 16 mei 2009 19:46 (UTC) ::Ik dacht juist dat jij hier niet meer was,ik heb onlangs nog bewerkingen gedaan 17 mei 2009 07:15 (UTC) Verkiezingen Newport 2009 [[Afbeelding:Verkiezingen Newport.png|400px|left|thumb|''Stem wijs, stem met uw hart!]] '''Beste inwoner van Newport, de verkiezingen zijn begonnen!' De verkiezingen worden gehouden op Forum:Verkiezingen Newport tussen 12:00 uur zondag 17 mei en 12:00 uur zondag 24 mei. 18 mei 2009 08:36 (UTC) Better Newport thumb|left|200px Sluit je aan, maak van Newport een betere plaats! --Bucureştean 18 mei 2009 16:09 (UTC) :Srry voor het derde spambericht ;), maar mss nog interessant om in het Huis van de Raad te kijken. Heb je trouwens een ideetje voor het nieuwe Dallax Hotel in Newport? --Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 10:25 (UTC) Vraagje 70px|right Mini-interview met ''Het Esdoornblad: :Wat vindt u van de redesign van Maple Hills' wapenschild? En vindt u de slogan toepasselijk? : 19 mei 2009 17:39 (UTC) ::goed, alleen snap ik niet waarom die fles wijn er op staan 20 mei 2009 08:18 (UTC) :::Maple Hills staat bekend als wijnproducerend dorpje, vandaar :) 20 mei 2009 10:55 (UTC) ::::Ok 20 mei 2009 11:50 (UTC) Jillis, ambassadeur in Nýttfrón - in naam van Newport Beste Jillis, Zoals reeds bekend ben je ambassadeur in Nýttfrón. Echter staan de zaken zo dat Newport bedreigd wordt door Nýttfrón. Zo bleek vanochtend vroeg uit het Dagblaðið Nýttfróns (bijna alle artikelen). Ze zijn hun leger aan het voorbereiden en hebben een wapenfabriek gebouwd. Ze schrijven zelf "maar anders is een oorlog niet te vermijden". Het gaat om het deltaplan waar ze tegen zijn. Ze beginnen reizen naar Newport & Libertas af te raden en komen met uitspraken als "verbiedt Newportse media in Nýttfrón". Lees gerust het dagblad, de OP's en de Newport Times door en trek je eigen conclusie. Ik zou graag willen dat jij, als ambassadeur, met OWTB (heerser van Nýttfrón) een gesprek aangaat over het feit dat zij deze agressieve politiek tegen ons voeren, en waarom? In het Huis van de Raad gaat al een stemming over jouw toekomst. Mvg, --Bucureştean 21 mei 2009 09:34 (UTC) :Kleine kanttekening: de wapenfabriek stond al enkele dagen op de planning. --OoWeThBe 21 mei 2009 09:45 (UTC) ::Ik zal zo snel mogelijk om de onderhandelingstafel, vandaag is het mij niet gelukt om OWTB en/of benoppat te spreken op irc, ik hoop dit vanavond of morgen nog te doen, ik zal vanavond zo veel mogelijk op irc zijn vanwege deze redenen 21 mei 2009 17:31 (UTC) ::: :O --OoWeThBe 21 mei 2009 17:45 (UTC) Beste ambassadeur, ik ben blij dat u een overeenkomst met Nýttfrón heeft kunnen bereiken. U heeft uitermate goed werk geleverd en bent dus voorzichtig te werk gegaan, kan ik concluderen. Ik zou u willen vragen hoe de discussie verliep en over welk punten iets concreets bekend is geworden. Verder ben ik ook blij om te horen dat men een vredesverdrag wil: zodra het verdrag compleet is - na een vergadering in het Huis van de Raad - zal er over gestemd worden. Mvg, --Bucureştean 21 mei 2009 20:09 (UTC) :Ik zou graag willen, als het zou kunnen (omdat jij het verdrag hebt opgesteld) om de vergadering in het Huis van de Raad te openen. --Bucureştean 21 mei 2009 20:10 (UTC) ::Maar natuurlijk 21 mei 2009 20:27 (UTC) Interviewtje right|300px Goeiedag Jilids! ''Het Esdoornblad had jou graag enkele vraagjes gesteld in verband met de Newportse verkiezingen en uw onderhandelingen met Nýttfrón. # Het ziet er naar uit dat Alexandru de presidentsverkiezingen gaat winnen. Had u deze zelf graag gewonnen? En denkt u niet dat u meer kans had gemaakt door campagne te voeren? # Hoe zijn uw contacten met Nýttfrón verlopen? Merkt u dat ze gewillig zijn, of eerder vijandig? En denkt u dat Newport en Nýttfrón een betere relatie zouden hebben als beide steden tot éénzelfde land behoorden? # Wat zijn uw verdere plannen om de relaties tussen beide landen te bevorderen? Hartelijk dank! 22 mei 2009 11:37 (UTC) :# Ik denk zelf dat ik niet heb gewonnen omdat ik me er niet voor de volle honderd procent achter heb gezet, ik denk dat een campagne zeker had geholpen maar goed. :# Ze zijn erg vriendelijk en wouden meteen een oplossing zoeken en ik denk das het zeer succesvol gesprek was en ik denk niet dat het nodig zal zijn om extreme maatregelen te treffen. :# Ik heb voor de rest nog geen plannen wel zal ik er over na denken en open staan voor hun plannen 22 mei 2009 16:35 (UTC) :Veder had ik niks, groet 22 mei 2009 16:35 (UTC) ::Bedankt! 22 mei 2009 16:36 (UTC) :::Beste Jillids, srry dat ik je weer stoor ;). Maar kijk nog eens bij het verdrag in het Huis van de Raad ajb. En mss, als je zin hebt, kun je ook ambassadeur van Newport in Libertas worden? --Bucureştean 22 mei 2009 16:39 (UTC) ::::Ja is goed ik kijk wel even en heel graag dan kan ik dat combineren 22 mei 2009 16:43 (UTC) :::::Btw kun je alleen ambassadeur worden als F:S (onderaan) Newport erkend wordt. --Bucureştean 22 mei 2009 16:45 (UTC) ::::::Ja ik zal voor stemmen :p 22 mei 2009 16:51 (UTC) :::::::Btw: wil je in het Huis van de Raad ook es voor de stedenband tussen MH en Newport stemmen aub? 22 mei 2009 16:51 (UTC) ::::::::Hahaha, rustig, rustig. Moest jij niet weg? ^^ --Bucureştean 22 mei 2009 16:52 (UTC) :::::::::Ben half-weg xD 22 mei 2009 16:53 (UTC) ::::::::::Boekje schrijven zeker? :P @Jillids: Niet in slaap vallen he (grapje.) --Bucureştean 22 mei 2009 16:59 (UTC) ::::::::::::Lol, nee da's af . 22 mei 2009 17:10 (UTC) Stemlokaal Dag Jillis! Als parlementslid/minister mag jij stemmen in ons STEMLOKAAL. Zou je aub je stem willen uitbrengen over een amendement op het recht van vrijemeningsuiting en godsdienstvrijheid? Grtz! 22 mei 2009 17:41 (UTC) Vraag Doe je nog wat in Civitas Libertas? Ik ga binnenkort weer met Sebella aan de slag (ik ben er wijkvoorzitter van..) Tahrim Veltman (overleg - tijdelijk inactief) 22 mei 2009 19:41 (UTC) Ambassade Hoi Jillids, ik als wijkvoorzitter van Sebella zou waarschijnlijk een Europese of Chinese ambassade willen zetten. Maar jij bent de burgemeester (althans, als je nog wat wil doen aan CL), dus natuurlijk moet ik het eerst aan jou vragen ;) Zou jij toestemming geven? 22 mei 2009 20:05 (UTC) :Hallo, hierbij geef ik jouw het recht om te bouwen wat je maar wil, als ik er niet mee eens ben zal ik het je uitleggen, natuurlijk weet je zelf denk ook we wat kan en niet kan, vriendelijke groeten 23 mei 2009 14:17 (UTC) ::Hey, ik wilde even melden dat ik nu de ambassade ga bouwen in Victoria: jij zal ambassadeur zijn, zoals afgesproken :) (kijk ook in het Huis van de Raad btw) --Bucureştean 23 mei 2009 14:20 (UTC) :::Maar natuurlijk 23 mei 2009 14:23 (UTC) ::::Ik laat Cleo wel even contact opnemen met China en ik praat wel even met Europa. 24 mei 2009 00:38 (UTC) :::::Is janaa ook weer actief ? 24 mei 2009 08:35 (UTC) ::::::Een beetje.. --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 08:35 (UTC) :::::::Ok 24 mei 2009 08:37 (UTC) Prijzen Vienna Zie Overleg:Techno Shop svp 24 mei 2009 18:22 (UTC) :Helaas moest ik het dus uit de schappen halen. Misschien kunnen we nog over de prijzen onderhandelen? Dit lijkt mij wel een beetje logisch: de Vlints Store is ook de officiele winkel, dusja... Maar laat me wat weten als je nog wilt onderhandelen ofzoiets ;) voor 5 euro meer is het al goed, als je je maar aan de voorwaarde houdt ;) Groeten, 25 mei 2009 19:36 (UTC) Interview Newport Times # Wat denk je als je Nieuwvromen (Nýttfrón) hoort? (eerste ingeving) --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 19:04 (UTC) ::IJsland 25 mei 2009 07:56 (UTC) :::Bedankt :) --Bucureştean 25 mei 2009 08:14 (UTC) Voor het LNN. Wat vind je ervan? --Bucureştean 25 mei 2009 08:27 (UTC) :IK kijk vanmiddag even 25 mei 2009 08:35 (UTC) KW Hoi, ik wou je nog even namens mij en Janaa eraan herinneren dat KinderWiki gaat verhuizen naar Wikikids. Janaa en ik dachten dat je het nog niet wist :P 26 mei 2009 13:01 (UTC) :Dat hoorde ik ja, ik weet de details niet ~~ Dragosh Hij zou graag willen komen optreden in CL. C'est possible? --Bucureştean 26 mei 2009 19:08 (UTC) :Oja, zie mijn op voor over LNN. 26 mei 2009 19:09 (UTC) ::Ja is goed,op welke plek wou je hem laten op treden en ik kijk even tar 27 mei 2009 09:41 (UTC) :::Een geschikte locatie, mss op het strand? Wat raadt de burgemeester aan... --Bucureştean 27 mei 2009 14:12 (UTC) ::::Het strand is wel leuk, dat geeft een heel ander perspectief aan het feest, zou dit gebeuren geef je een vergunning en subsidie 27 mei 2009 14:16 (UTC) Bond voor Dieren Wordt nu lid van de Bond voor Dieren en help alle diersoorten in het oosten van de ondergang! Laat de politieke nonsensdiscussies over inburgering en taal etc niet de dieren vergeten! --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 14:06 (UTC) Je hebt het niet op zijn OP gevraagd. --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 17:49 (UTC) :Waar dan ? 10 jun 2009 17:50 (UTC) ::Op de OP van het artikel óver hem. --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 17:53 (UTC) ::: XD 10 jun 2009 17:54 (UTC) Als Eerste Minister ben je officieel verantwoordelijk voor de werking van het Leger. --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 17:57 (UTC) :Jo to the point please, wat moet ik doen ? 10 jun 2009 17:59 (UTC) ::Go*? OK, Nationale Gendarmerie organiseren, Hoofdkwartier Centrum inrichten, af en toe een korporaaltje aanstellen ofzo. --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 18:02 (UTC) :::Het was de bedoeling om ja er neer te zetten :), ik weet niet zeker of de meerderheid het eens is met de Nationale Gendarmerie dus hou ik een stemming :) 11 jun 2009 07:11 (UTC) Parlement Beste lid van de Libertaanse regering Door toedoen van de Staatshervorming van 2009 die laatste goedgekeurd werd, worden er nieuwe parlementsverkiezingen georganiseerd. Daardoor zijn jullie maar héél kort minister kunnen zijn. Maar dat hoeft zeker geen probleem te zijn! Stel jezelf kandidaat voor de parlementsverkiezingen. Geraak je verkozen, dan wordt je parlementariër. Heb je het grootste aantal stemmen, dan wordt je eerste minister. De president en de eerste minister zullen dan een regering samenstellen, waarin jij mogelijks opnieuw kan zetelen. Stel je dus hier kandidaat en gebruik jouw ervaring om de kiezers te overtuigen! Met vriendelijke groet, uw staatshervormer : 11 jun 2009 15:31 (UTC) Stel je kandidaat! F:P --Bucureştean 12 jun 2009 15:15 (UTC) : Kan ik je binnenkort ff spreken? Even iets vragen. --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 10:52 (UTC) ::Op IRC ? 13 jun 2009 12:22 (UTC) :::Jep, zeg maar wanneer je kan. --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 16:55 (UTC) ::::Morgenavond ? 13 jun 2009 20:22 (UTC) :::::Bucu is er nu ;) Greenday2 13 jun 2009 20:23 (UTC) ::::::Morgenavond is goed, ik ga zo pitten. --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 20:25 (UTC) :::::::Me2, alleen als de vraag kort is wil ik komen maar anders morgen 13 jun 2009 20:26 (UTC) ::::::::We kunnen nu ook ff 5 min. --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 20:27 (UTC) Politie? Zin om ondercommisaris bij de politie te worden? Greenday2 16 jun 2009 14:09 (UTC) :Ja is goed 16 jun 2009 15:32 (UTC) Minister? Beste Jillids, Greenday2 en ik zouden jou graag als Minister van Economie & Media willen zien. Dit wordt een van de belangrijkste ministeries dus je moet vaak aanwezig zijn. Het houdt in dat je oa Forum:De Veiling goed laat werken, bedrijven failliet verklaart om de concurrentie hoger te maken, mss een nieuwe goed werkende LBI opricht en natuurlijk dat je ervoor zorgt dat de Publieke Omroep actueel blijft. Ik zie je antwoord graag tegemoet, Bucureştean 21 jun 2009 16:16 (UTC) :Misschien moet je eerst maar eens de verkiezing af wachten ok 21 jun 2009 18:54 (UTC) ::En nu? Stemmen aub. --Bucureştean 29 jun 2009 10:30 (UTC) Ik krijg 2,5 miljoen van je :P --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 09:37 (UTC) :Neehoor,het is gebeurd binnen een week van mijn datum, ik krijg 10.000.000 van je :) 2 jul 2009 12:09 (UTC) Hulp http://nl.planeet.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Postapo_Wiki.png - Mss moet je nl.postapo.wikia.com eens aanpassen ;) --OuWTB 15 jul 2009 12:50 (UTC) :We zullen zien 15 jul 2009 12:51 (UTC) Taalfoutje Wanneer jij de user bent op nl.wikipedia, er staat ... deze grbruiker houd van..., de - t - onbreekt. (knipoog)--Aesopos 27 jul 2009 09:06 (UTC) Dingdong Hey Jillids. Ik keer terug naar Libertas, hopelijk deze keer langere tijd. Je zei dat ik dan Civitas Libertas terug kon krijgen. Ik weet dat dit een slechte periode is omdat er vakantie is, maar ik zie je niet zo actief hier meer. Als ik a.s. zondag geen antwoord terug heb (idd, korte periode, maar ik weet niet hoelang jij wegblijft, en aangezien ik alleen maar van 11 tot 14 augustus naar Londen ga en daar wss ook halfuurtje soms op internet kom, lijkt het me handig dat ik dan een soort greep pleeg en dat wij dan verder kunnen onderhandelen als je er weer bent) zal ik een greep op de gemeente plegen. Nog even over de aandelen: Je mag ze hebben hoor, op welke rekening wil je die storten? En er zijn ook 10% verkrijgbaar. De LLC draait op dit moment erg goed na het uitkomen van Vienna Uno 1.1, het voorbereiden van de plannen van de volgende Vienna en het voorbereiden van onze site. Voorsprong op techniek, zeg maar, om het met de Duitse Audiwoorden te zeggen. 8 aug 2009 00:14 (UTC) :Sorry Tahr ik kom net terug van een vakantie, deze wiki is trouwens een beetje dood maar goed, als je dit nog leest veel plezier in londen. :Je mag CL gewoon weer overnemen zonder daar moeilijk over te gaan doen. :En ik wil wel 10% voor het dubbele wat ik geboden heb je zegt maar op welke rekening je het wil hebben, op de jouwe of die LLC 11 aug 2009 09:08 (UTC) Uitnodiging Voortaan mag je altijd gratis reizen met de LRT :) 23 aug 2009 13:39 (UTC) Unionisten, verenigt u en sta op! De burgeroorlog is uitgebroken. Ik vraag u, leider der unionisten, of u uw regio - waar jullie actief zijn (Esdoornheuvels) - onafhankelijk te verklaren en bij ons te voegen om samen de expansionistische strijd aan te gaan. Koning der Civitanen, --Bucurestean 23 aug 2009 13:27 (UTC) :Wij willen een verenigt libertas en willen het tevens democratisch maken, aangezien ik vermoede dat u verantwoordelijk bent voor een aanslag op mijn leven heb ik besloten uw regio te bombarderen 23 aug 2009 13:29 (UTC) ::Er is geen kans meer op een democratie door de burgeroorlog. Spijtig, maar u heeft een grote fout gemaakt. Dit zal consequenties hebben! --Bucurestean 23 aug 2009 13:31 (UTC) :::Dat zullen we dan nog maar eens zien 23 aug 2009 13:32 (UTC) ::::Trouwens waren het de zigeuners (A). --Bucurestean 23 aug 2009 13:33 (UTC) :::::Als jij land gaat op eisen doe ik dat ook, :p 23 aug 2009 13:38 (UTC) Maar er is geen enkel gebouw beschadigd geraakt. --Bucurestean 23 aug 2009 14:23 (UTC) :Het doel was burgerdoden voor het demoraliseren van jouw bevolking 23 aug 2009 14:24 (UTC) ::Zie wat ik met de Oude Wijk en de Wikiwijk heb gedaan, dat zou jij dan ook moeten doen snappie. --Bucurestean 23 aug 2009 14:25 (UTC) Je kunt je nog overgeven; je laten annexeren door Koninkrijk Civitas en dan laten we je in leven :P --Bucurestean 23 aug 2009 14:29 (UTC) IRC. NUUUUU. OP #KINDERWIKI-NL xD 23 aug 2009 14:30 (UTC) Ik stel voor om hier te gaan onderhandelen. En nu serieus aub. --Bucurestean 24 aug 2009 08:33 (UTC) :Terring kind val dood of zo, welk intemiderend gedrag, hoe moet ik hierr fuking serieus doen als jij mij blokkeerd. :Gister gek, was ik serieus, nu dus niet, dus stop dat fucking koninkrijk maar in je kont. :Ik zat fout om jouw kinderachtig te noemen, dat is oprecht sneu voor kinderen, je bent meer een foetus. :Ik vetrek, jouw ego is enorm en zolang jij hier blijft blijf ik weg. :Jammer toch dat je niet gewoon kan oorlog voeren en je zo dom bent dat je niet ziet dat je aan het verliezen bent. :Dat je echt serieus denkt dat de soldaten jouw volgen omdat je graag koning wil zijn is het gestoordstewat ik ooit gehoord heb. :Ik was serieus bezig en normaal oorlog aan het voeren, maar goed als je niet tegen je verlies Ik reageer niet meer hier, ik gun je dat genoegen niet !!! 24 aug 2009 10:42 (UTC) Euhm, sorry? --Bucurestean 24 aug 2009 10:43 (UTC) :Wil je adminrecht? --OuWTB 24 aug 2009 10:44 (UTC) ::O gaan we nu plotseling alles doen om mij terug te krijgen, is dat wat je moet doen hier of zo, uitvallen 24 aug 2009 10:45 (UTC) Sorry, ben geen bedelaar, dat zijn (etnische!) Roemenen over het algemeen niet. Maar ik ben tenminste geen analfabeet. --Bucurestean 24 aug 2009 10:52 (UTC) Nog steeds vertrokken? De Oorlogburger is al over hoor! sep 4, 2009 08:07 (UTC) :Laat 'm maar gaan. Alleen op 'n wiki hou je toch nooit langer dan een maand vol. --OuWTB sep 4, 2009 08:23 (UTC) ::Oorlogburger :p, maar goed, als er geen verkiezingen komen ben ik weg :p sep 4, 2009 11:50 (UTC) ::Daag :"") sep 4, 2009 13:10 (UTC) :::Wikidiva's. --Bucurestean sep 4, 2009 13:09 (UTC) ::::Iedereen heeft hier wikidivatrekjes (jij ook met je één-dag-wegblijven :P) --OuWTB sep 4, 2009 13:20 (UTC) Beste burgemeester/gouverneur Ook Newport zou geïnteresseerd zijn in een metrolijnverbinding met Wikistad en Victoria. Aangezien Newport een van de drie grote voorsteden is (110.000), net zoals Victoria (130.000) en CL (240.000), zou een metrostation enorm veel helpen. Zo kunnen de forensen makkelijker bij hun werk aan kunnen komen in de hoofdstad/Companies Place. Wat denkt u? --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 20:46 (UTC)